Unhope
by kaibaekshipper
Summary: Baekhyun kembali ke Korea tetapi keadaan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Gak pinter buat summary :D This is my first story. KAIBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini aku senang sekali, aku telah kembali dari California setelah Appa ku kembali ditugaskan untuk ke Korea. Maklumlah aku meninggalkan princeku selama 1 tahun . Namanya Kim Jongin. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 4 tahun . Aku terpaksa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Jongin. Selama ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jongin menjadi dingin (menurutku). Dia jarang membalas sms ku dan akan menjawab panggilanku dengan singkat. Padahal biasanya ia akan bercerita panjaaaaaaaang sekali tentang apa saja yang ia alami di sekolah. Baiklah akan kutanyakan nanti padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kajja Park ahjussi sudah menjemput kita !" tegur eomma.

"ne eomma" jawabku dengan girang.

*Baekhyun's house

"Aku pulaaaanggggg…. Eoh Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah ngapain kalian disini ?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat kedua sahabatnya ada di rumahnya.

"Ya tentu saja untuk menyambutmu Baekhyun-ah ! Kau ini ! Kurang baik apa sahabat seperti kami ?" jawab Sehun kesal.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Sudahlah baru juga bertemu sudah berantem. Cepat baikan !" Luhan menengahi.

"Ne!" jawab Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak sambil berpelukan.

"Baekhyun-ah.. aku sangat merindukanmu!" sekarang Luhan pun ikut berpelukan dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah melepas rindu mereka pun mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya kalian tau gak dimana Jongin ? dari tadi aku telpon dia tapi gak dijawab!" Baekhyun bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"em mungkin saja Jongin sedang latihan dance. Ya kau tahu lah Jongin sangat suka menari." Luhan pun mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"kalau gitu kita datengin aja dia di tempat latihannya. Aku sudah rindu sekali dengannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan riangnya.

Luhan pov

Ya Tuhan mengapa kau berikan masalah serumit ini pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, apa kesalahannya di masa lalu hingga kau membuatnya harus seperti ini. Lihatlah dia masih polos untuk disakiti. Aku jadi khawatir jika Jongin memang benar-benar melakukan apa yang kulihat tadi.

*flashback

Luhan berjalan dengan riangnya sambil mencoba untuk menelpon Sehun karena mereka sudah janji untuk menyambut Baekhyun yang baru datang dari California. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, dan ia menajamkan penglihatannya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang makan di restaurant bersama namja manis dan lihatlah pipi namja itu bersemu. Setelah memastikan dengan benar ia terkejut melihat kedua orang itu, mereka adalah Jongin dan kalau tidak salah bukankah itu Lay teman dekat Baekhyun waktu SMP.

Dan apa itu ?

Mereka …

BERCIUMAN ?

*End flashback

"Jadi bagaimana hyung ? mau tidak ?" Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Maaf Baekhyun kau bilang apa tadi ? aku sedang tidak konsen ." Luhan gugup. Ia masih kepikiran tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Aku bilang kamu mau gak ikut kita datengin Jongin di tempat latihannya ?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi dengan wajah yang rada kesal.

"Ba..baiklah"

*di perjalanan menuju tempat latihan Jongin

"Hyung, Sehun-ah tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin membelikan Jongin cupcake ini. Bukankah ini lucu ? Jongin pasti menyukainya!" Baekhyun berkata dengan antusias.

"ne.. Jongin pa-pasti menyukainya." Luhan menjawab dengan ragu.

"Oke. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju prince ku tercintah…kajja" teriak Baekhyun semangat.

"Lebay banget sih.." Sehun melirik Baekhyun sinis.

"Apaan sih Sehun ? Iri ya ? makanya punya pacar dong jadi kamu ngerti rasanya.." jawab Baekhyun gak kalah sinis.

Luhan tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

*di tempat latihan Jongin

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang latihan itu dengan semangatnya. Tetapi ia malah terpaku melihat ruang latihan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah . wae ?" Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun terpaku di depan pintu tersebut langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuhnya.

"Jongin…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Baek-baekhyun…" Jongin terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disaat ia sedang bermesraan dengan Lay.

"Jongin, aku tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Baiklah.. bisa kau jelaskan pada ku apa maksud dari semua ini ?" Baekhyun terlihat menahan tangisnya.

"Ma-maaf Baekhyun …. Aku… hanya…. A-aku hanya.." Kai seperti tidak tega mengatakannya.

"Tolong bicara yang jelas KIM JONGIN !" teriak Baekhyun yang diiringi dengan tangisannya.

Luhan, Sehun dan Lay hanya bisa memandang kedua pasangan yang mungkin akan menjadi mantan pasangan tersebut…

"A-aku hanya bosan padamu Baekhyun-ah. Aku merasa kesepian karena kau berada sangat jauh dariku. Dan saat itu Lay datang dan membuatku merasa ceria kembali. Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk berpacaran dengan Lay."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku disana jongin ? Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku menahan perasaanku untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain ? Apa kau tahu aku selalu menghitung berapa lama lagi aku kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu ? Apa kau tahu bagiku 1 hari terasa seperti 1 minggu, 1 minggu terasa seperti 1 bulan, 1 bulan terasa seperti 1 tahun, dan 1 tahun terasa seperti 1 abad. Apa kau tahu semua itu Jongin ? Apa kau tahu ?" Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Ma-maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Tapi sesungguhnya aku hanya mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau juga mengatakan itu padaku Kim Jongin ! Kau bilang kau hanya kasihan pada Baekhyun dan merasa bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padaku !" kali ini Lay angkat bicara.

"A-apa ?" Telinga Baekhyun terasa panas mendengar bahwa Lay bilang Jongin hanya KASIHAN padanya.. hanya KASIHAN..

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Baekhyun. Dan maaf Lay sebenarnya kau hanya pelampiasanku ."

"Brengsek kau Kim Jongin !" Lay pun keluar dari luang latihan itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"A-aku kecewa padamu Kim Jongin.." Baekhyun pun berlari dengan tangisannya .

"Brengsek kau Kim Jongin !" sehun yang daritadi hanya diam sekarang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Jongin.

"Cukup Oh Sehun. Lebih baik kita susul Baekhyun." Luhan menahan Sehun dan melempar tatapan sinis pada Jongin.

Baekhyun pov

Tuhan kenapa ini terjadi padaku ? Aku telah membuat segudang rencana untuk ku lakukan dengan Jongin. Ia akan pergi kesini, akan melakukan ini, akan membeli itu. Semua telah direncanakannya, dan mungkin selamanya hanya akan menjadi rencana. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa pengakuan Jongin. Bosan ? apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku bagaimana ? dan mengapa harus Lay ? orang yang aku kira adalah temanku. Ya Tuhan semoga semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Baekhyun ! Baekhyun-ah" ku dengar Luhan hyung memanggilku.

Aku sudah tidak menghiraukan lagi dengan panggilan Luhan hyung dan Sehun. Aku juga tidak menghiraukan lagi tatapan-tatapan sinis ketika aku menabrak beberapa orang. Yang aku tahu hanya aku harus pergi dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin.

Aku terhenti di tempat sepi. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana ini. Aku lihat ada beberapa kursi panjang disana dan ada juga ayunan. Oh mungkin ini sebuah taman.

Aku mendudukan diriku di salah satu kursi panjang tersebut. Pengakuan Jongin beberapa jam lalu masih mengiang-ngiang di pikiranku.

Dan apa ini ? tangan siapa yang melingkar dengan eratnya di leherku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang dan…

Jongin pov

Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan Baekhyun ? Mengapa kau menjadi egois seperti ini ? brengseknya aku. Aku telah menyakiti namja yang benar-benar aku cintai. Namja yang menemaniku 4 tahun terakhir ini. Namja yang membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta. Persetan dengan Lay, yang penting sekarang aku harus menemui Baekhyun. Ya aku harus minta maaf dengannya.

Normal pov

Baekhyun yang merasa dipeluk tiba-tiba pun terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jo-jongin…." Baekhyun berkata dengan lirih

"Baekhyun…." Jongin tersenyum hangat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku mau minta maaf pada mu baekhyun. Aku merasa aku orang terbrengsek di dunia karena telah menyakiti orang sebaik dirimu. Maafkan aku seharusnya aku sadar siapa yang berada disampingku selama 4 tahun terakhir ? Siapa yang tulus mencintaiku ? Siapa yang mengenalkanku dengan cinta ? Harusnya aku sadar akan hal itu Baekhyun. harusnya aku sadar. Tolong maafkan aku. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan kali ini padamu Jongin tapi tidak untuk lain kali."

"Ne ! Aku janji hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Aku pegang janji mu Kim Jongin"

"Ne!" 

"Byun Baekhyun…."

"Wae ?"

"Saranghae.. "

"Nado saranghae"

Akhirnya jarak diantara mereka menipis dan … benar-benar hilang. Mereka saling menghangatkan tubuh mereka melalui ciuman itu.

- 2 months later -

*di kamar Baekhyun

Kring kring kring..

"Huuh siapa sih malam-malam gini menelpon ?" Baekhyun yang baru saja hendak tidur kembali bangun untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yoboseyo."

"Yoboseyo. Apa benar ini Byun Baekhyun ?"

"Ne. Maaf saya berbicara dengan siapa ya ?"

"Begini Baekhyun-sii. Kekasih anda Kim Jongin mengalami kecelakan keadaannya kritis tapi ambulance belum bisa datang sampai sekarang. Dan ia terus menggumamkan nama Byun Baekhyun."

"APAA ?" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

" Maka dari itu saya membuka kontak Jongin-sii dan mencari nomor anda. Bisakah kau datang sekarang alamatnya akan saya sms."

Setelah mendapat sms dari orang tersebut Baekhyun langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan eommanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Jongin.

*di tempat kejadian

Baekhyun heran di telpon tadi orang itu berkata bahwa Jongin kecelakaan. Tapi nyatanya jalanan ini sepi sekali.

"Apa anda Byun Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada orang yang berkata padanya.

"NE! Dimana Kim Jongin ? dimana dia sekarang ?" tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah.

"Mari ikut saya."

Baekhyun pun mengikuti orang tersebut. Dan apa ini bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang Jongin dengan sehat bersimpuh dan memegang kotak cincin.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku tidak pandai membuat kata romantis. Jadi aku akan to the point."

"Byun Baekhyun.. Apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku ?"

"Eoh… I-iya aku mau .."

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun…"

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin…. Geunde aku marah padamu" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dengan tatapan pura-pura kesal.

"Waee ?"

"Kau membohongi Kim Jongin….."

"hehe mianhae. Ini semua rencana Luhan hyung dan Sehun" Jongin menyegir ria.

"Oh… tunggu aja mereka berdua" Baekhyun menampilkan smirk gagalnya karena dia terlalu imut untuk bisa smirk.

"Sudahlah yang penting kan kita jadi bisa berduaan seperti ini" Jongin senyum pervert .

Dan kalian pasti taulah kelanjutanya…

FIN

Thanks banget ya buat yang udah review, favorite dan follow. Ini first story aku. Ceritanya rada kacangan sih sebenarnya cuma iseng-iseng doang bikinnya tapi karena keinginan yang membuncah jadi aku post deh ceritanya


End file.
